Wings Of Love
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: Bella is a winged person also known as flyers. When Edward Cullen runs into Bella what will happen? will love sprout wings, or will Bella's past life get in their way? REVIEW, FLAMES OR NOT. PART OF SERIES.
1. Preface

**I do not own!! **

**This story is a story about winged people. Edward & Bella. REVIEW FLAMES OR NOT!!! **

Preface

Flying had always been my love. I grew up watching birds flying over- head wishing that one morning I'd wake up with wings.

It was my birthday wish every year and the only present I asked from Santa clause.

I used to draw my self with in the sky with planes and birds and no having to ride in a small cramped car.

When I was a teenager I did my career project on an air line pilot. When I became I legal adult I spent my free time sky diving and air gliding. I went to college and graduated as an international air line pilot. I spent most of my time in the sky. I loved what I did.

It never crossed my mind to slow down and think about settling down. I felt free and untied and I liked it like that. I was never married and never left my airline.

One day I was flying a group of tourist from Japan to California when I happened. I had foolishly let my copilot take the night off so I was driving alone.

The plane was flying smoothly and everything was quite. All of a sudden I felt the plane shift and a strange noise came from the engine of the plane. I flipped the plane onto auto pilot and quickly went to check the engine.

What I saw sent me into shock. The engine was gone completely. I felt my heart stop. I raced back to the cock pit, tearing open the door and taking back control of the plane. I read the ratings for the second engine and for the first time in my life as I pilot, I felt faint.

Then second engine was failing, from under use. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of panic.

I ground my teeth together trying to remember how to figure out where we were. It was night so I couldn't see below us. I knew we only had seconds before the last engine gave out. I reached and switched on the PA system, waking everyone up.

"Attention please, do not panic, and stay in you seats. We're going down I need every one to put on a life vest and oxygen masks. Please refer to your flight attends for more emergence information."

I knew that the passengers would be anything but calm. Sure enough I heard some screaming and a lot of sobs. To be honest, I felt like sobbing my self.

I tried my hardest to figure out where a lake was that I could land in. "damn it" I cursed when I saw we were over the driest part of Arizona.

There were no lakes in sight. I cussed again just before I felt the second engine give way and the plane began to fall.

I strapped my self into the seat and yanked as hard as I could and I prayed for a miracle.

It seemed like forever before the plane finally hit the ground.

Just before I heard the screams of the people and their cries, and I began to cry. "God save me" I whispered before the plane hit the ground and all went black.

**Hope you enjoyed it REVIEW FAMES OR NOT!!!**

**WBW **


	2. wings

**Hope you enjoy!!! **

**WBW**

I groaned.

I was lying on a metal table my wrist and ankles bound to the corners. I was on my stomach, my face pressed against the cool table.

I was sore, especially my back. I opened my eyes slowly raising my head. I looked around trying to remember the last thing that took place. The plane, the people, over Arizona …oh …OH...

The crash replayed itself in my head, the feeling of unbelievable pain, the sickening smell of blood, the sound of screaming… the screaming.

"Oh god," I groaned my voice hard and rough. I rested my forehead against the metal table. Where was I?

The room was small and square and the only thing in it was the big metal table I currently occupied a door and a small window. I tried to sit up to see out the window a little better but a sharp pain traveled from my shoulder blades to the tips of my toes. I gave a pathetic yelp and returned to laying flat on the table.

I turned my head back to the window trying to see out of it without raising myself off the table.

For all I could tell, the window didn't lead outside. I stared at the window for a few minutes then suddenly a face appeared in the window round with a huge smile covering it.

I screamed. I felt like I was in a horror movie. A few seconds after my scream the door opened an in walked a handsome man about in his mid twenty's. He had light blond hair and pure silver eyes, that's not what frighten me the though, more the fact that sticking out of his back was a pair of beautiful, scary looking, bird like white wings.

I gasped unable to move my gaze away from the elegant looking wings.

"Hello," he said reaching up and pulling the clasp apart so I could remove my hands. "I'm David," he said as me as moved to release my feet.

He walked back around to in front of me and smiled, his wings flexing slightly. I didn't move, was scared. He laughed his laughter like music. "Still hurts." It wasn't a question.

"Like hell," I answered part of my brain wondering why I felt completely calm talking to a strange man that had wings in a strange place such as this room.

"I wonder if he's an angel." I thought lifting my head a little.

"Come on" he pushed, taking my hands in his. "It'll only hurt longer if you stay like that." His words were true, I had no doubt. I held my breath a pushed myself off the table. The pain didn't stop as I stood wobbly my hands clenching franticly at the table.

"Holy crows" I muttered under my breath my head swimming from the pain.

"that it', good," David called from behind me his hands messing with something on my back. "What are you doing?" I called back annoyed slightly. Suddenly the pain got worse and my knees almost gave way. Then the pain slowly faded leaving only a small pressure on my back.

"Helping your wings out," The way he said that made me feel as if it was completely normal. "What" I sputtered after a second of thinking.

"Your wings, your one of use now Isabella." His hands messed with my "wings" as he explained a bit more then he stepped away and walked to the door.

"Alright, you may come in." before I could blink three more people entered the room.

"Yay, another sister!" The littlest one cheered. She had jet black hair, silver eyes and her back sprouted hot pink wings. The boy next to her rolled his eyes, also silver and his hair matching hers. His wings the exact color of the midnight sky. The woman how seemed about the same age as David had beautiful honey colored wings the highlighted her brown hair. She too had sliver eyes.

"Isabella, this is my wife Jessie and our kids Claire and Michael." I frowned.

"What are you?" The little on Claire stepped up again and smiled. _"We_ are flyers," she said leaning forward and flapping her wings lightly so he feet came off the groan a few feet.

"Flyers?" I questioned. Trying to not focus on the word _we_.

"Yes," the woman, Jessie, answered her voice as beautiful as the other two.

"Flyers, we are almost the equivalent to humans only we have wings and never die." The older boy Michael answered his voice, thought monotone and bored, beautiful. I froze wondering how I was going to ask my next question.

I decided to continue on with one word questions.

"We" I asked my voice just above a whisper. Claire giggled, walked to me turning me around to face something I hadn't seen before.

A long, wide mirror covered half of the wall behind me. I stood in shock, my eyes wide as I stared at my reflection. I wasn't the sixty year old I remember being when I the crash happened but looked just as I did as an eighteen year old, only much more beautiful than before.

But all that didn't matter as much as the things that I saw behind me. Coming out of my back was a pair of big beautiful black wings.

**Second chapter. REVIEW FLAMES OR NOT.**

**LUV **

**WBW**


	3. Explanation

**Enjoy!!!**

I was frozen.

Unable to move frozen.

I stared at the mirror barely aware of were I was or that _they_ were still standing behind me.

"Holy Crap" I muttered my hand reaching up to touch my face. _My face._ It was so strange to say.

My hand traveled up my face and over my shoulder to gently pat the wings, making sure they were really there.

"How did you….?" I trailed off my eyes still on the wings the twitched slightly.

It felt strange having this things coming out of my back. I had the incredible urge to flap them. It felt wrong to be on my legs.

"Well," David answered "I turned you, you were the only on still alive, though only slightly," I didn't turn to look at him.

"How," I asked turning slightly to the left to see the wings better.

"Our blood, it, well it has a special venom over takes the human blood and changes the human's blood cells. Our blood cells are different from humans, their blood cells are white and red, and ours are black. I inserted about a half-a-gallon of flyer blood into your body." He finished his long lecture, I felt as if I was sitting in biology as I did all those years ago, I still didn't understand a thing but nodded anyway.

It was silent as I look at my self in the mirror, the wings…my wings, were so big though they felt extremely light. I had to force them still so they wouldn't move.

"So what do you do?" I asked the urge to fly becoming incredibly stronger.

Part of me wondered if they were like the superhero's my brothers and I watched on the TV when we were younger, like the Hawk.

"Nothing," Michael sighed leaning up against the wall.

Claire huffed "ignore him, he's a partly pooper." She walked fluttered forward her wings making a whooshing sound as she moved.

"Honestly we can't do anything but fly." Jessie smirked, her wings contracting a little.

I turned to face them frowning slightly.

"So what do I do with them? When I go out I mean." I hoped they had some way to hid these. I'd never seen someone walking around town with wings sticking out of their back. That would have been awesome, but now that that person was going to be me, I was scared.

"Well," David sighed "you just have to pull them in and they'll stay in your back till you use them, but if you go awhile without using them the holes will close up and it will become extremely painful." He spoke as if he knew. I shuddered

"Like ear ring holes except them are always in danger of closing up," Claire piped up.

I nodded, ear rings. I'd had earring holes close up on me before _with_ the earrings in them.

It hurt like heck thinking about that small pain applied to the wings, that I currently wasn't sure where imaginary or not, made me shiver slightly.

"Well," Claire said her hands on her hips her legs dangling in mid air.

"Well what," I asked stretching my back, these wings were so uncomfortable.

"Well, are you going to try out your wings?" her wings began flapping fast with excitement.

"Um," I questioned, unsure how to take this question. "How do I do that?"

They all chuckled, "just let go let them move." Jessie said a smile plaster on her face.

I frowned relaxing my shoulders and let go of my hold on my black wings.

I screamed.

Before I could comprehend my feet where seven feet shy of the floor and my wings were flapping madly.

"God, how do I stop?" I asked, trying in vain to force them to stop flapping with my hands.

They were standing below me all giggling like little children.

"Um…ha…jus-ha ha…just stop!" I heard Michael say from somewhere below me, between laughs.

I growled, trying to stop my self from flying further up. I was already a few feet from the ceiling. "How do I do that," I asked my anger very obvious in my words.

As soon as the words left my mouth, my wings decided they'd had enough flying and I fell seven feet to the concrete floor, landing hard on my behind.

"Ow," I complained as David helped me to my feet.

"It takes some getting used to, come on, lets go into the main room and we'll talk, get to know each other better and we'll explain some more about flyers." Jessie said leaving the room with Claire and Michael behind her.

"Come on, my wife makes great double chocolate brownies, you need some food after that fall." David called to me as he followed Claire and Michael out the door.

I rolled my eyes as I followed them out the door and down a brightly painted hallway lined with photo after photo of the mini family.

What had I gotten myself into now…?

**Hope you liked it. **

**WBW. **


	4. IMPORTANT:AN

**First of all, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stop updating like this. Instead I will choose one story at a time and work on it till the end, this way all my stories will be finished and everyone will be happy. I will update every Monday and Friday. Here the order of the stories I will be working on. **

**Wheel Chair **

**Guarded by Love**

**The Love I Hold Dearest**

**Wings of Love**

**Love for The Broken Hearted**

**Broken **

**Imperfect**

**This Cannot be Happening**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for anyone who has been waiting for a story farther down the list, but this is the easier for me to one: finish the stories quickly and two: not go insane. Thank you for you time and patience. **

**Thanks **

**WBW**


End file.
